


sugar (yes please)

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: His hand smoothed back Gladio’s sweaty hair. Then his fingertips traced his straining temple. Sea glass eyes were heavy lidded but shone mesmerizingly bright. “Shiva’s breath,” he finally managed, and Gladio could only laugh.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	sugar (yes please)

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the shortness - this was supposed to be a tweet fic because I'm working on some many projects right now that I just wanted to write some brief gladnis brainrot, and it got a bit out of control.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway!

When a hand brushed over his hair – uncertain, slow, as if the touch were not very much welcome – Gladio barely had enough energy to crack open his eyes. The breath had been stolen from him, gasps trying to soothe his pounding heart. Curled by his side, their hands still thread surely together, Ignis was flushed a sweet, dusky pink.

“Gladio,” he breathed on the exhale, panting, and could go no further.

His hand smoothed back Gladio’s sweaty hair. Then his fingertips traced his straining temple. Sea glass eyes were heavy lidded but shone mesmerizingly bright. “Shiva’s breath,” he finally managed, and Gladio could only laugh.

“I know,” he said, basking in the warmth of Ignis’ bare body. It was hard to tear his eyes away from Ignis’ own, but the soft curve of his waist and the power of his thighs were temptation incarnate. Gladio permitted himself an exploratory hand. He delighted in how Ignis quaked beneath his touch. “How are you feeling?”

Ignis had never been so pink before. All along his belly he bore a flush, his cock and his nipples rosy, mouth swollen. He was delectable. “Amazing,” he said, a touch drowsy.

“Not sore?” Gladio pressed.

Those fingers found his cheek. Fingertips traced his newly full beard – at nineteen, Gladio had been smugly proud, and Ignis had not quite been sure at first. But Ignis had been persuaded by the pleasure of a beard against his sensitive thighs. “A little,” Ignis admitted, burrowing a little further into his sheets. “Nothing unexpected.”

Gladio cupped his rear. It was soaked through, soft and pliant. “Love you,” he murmured, and Ignis’ smile was half hidden by his pillows. Gladio kneaded the skin, unable to resist, and Ignis, inspired, moved to lay half upon Gladio’s chest. His hands splayed over his broad chest.

“And I love you,” he replied, and sought Gladio’s mouth again.

It was easy to sink fully into Ignis’ embrace. A winter breeze came through the open window, billowing his curtains. The heating of the empty home had not quite kicked in yet, the timer set for when the home would be full in the late afternoon. Gladio was more than happy to lose himself to the dozens of pleasures offered to him - the dedication of Ignis’ lips, the caress of his tongue, all the lingering ghosts of their pleasure. It was strange to spend Ignis’ first time in his childhood bedroom, in a house that so rarely stood empty these days. But the Amicitia manor was busier still, and the couple wanted privacy above all else. And, to their great fortune, they received an opportunity and seized it – Gladio chased Ignis’ pleasure wholeheartedly and took his own loudly.

Ignis leaned into him, damn near crawling atop his lap in his urgency. And Gladio found him wanting – even as his own come stained his belly, his cock was straining, pink against Gladio’s thick thigh.

“I can’t help it,” Ignis said defensively as Gladio laughed. “It’s what you do to me.”

This time Gladio threaded into Ignis’ own wild hair, dreaming of his mouth. “Get back up here,” he murmured and stole Ignis’ lips again. They were hungry now – acting as if starved, unable to get enough of each other’s bodies. Ignis sighed as Gladio moaned into his mouth, meeting Ignis’ rocking hips. Precome smeared along his skin, the flesh burning hot. Gladio squeezed his rear, encouraging him along.

They lost themselves again all too quickly, surrendering to one another. There was no longer any hesitation about pushing too far, past the other’s limits. They had shared everything, and every touch was intimate, tender. Gladio quickly grew hard again, pleased by Ignis’ gift of foresight – he would never have been brave enough to bring condoms into the Marshal’s family home.

“I want you inside me again,” Ignis said, young and beautiful, eager for Gladio’s affection, and Gladio wanted every piece of him. Ignis lathed him in kisses and touches, stroking his cock until it stood stiff. Adoration brimmed between them, overflowing, and their hands worshipped one another.

Pulling him along, Ignis rolled onto his back, clutching his heavy shoulders, and a clattering of keys in the door came from downstairs.

Every noise was amplified. Every innocent rustle of sheets seemed sinful. They had left the door ajar in their eagerness, and they listened to an excitable stream of words from Prompto amongst the rustling of bags, and Cor called, “Hey, Igs. We’re home – camp got cancelled.”

Lightning fast, Ignis sprang out from underneath his boyfriend. His eyes were filled with the same panic that froze Gladio’s blood. “Shit,” he hissed, frantic, as boots began to thump up the stairs.


End file.
